A Necessary Risk
by Flamesandembers97
Summary: A re-write of one of my previous stories. The teams first mission after Skye was shot in T.R.A.C.K.s doesn't go as planned. I know we've come a long way since then, but I have been watching the first season again.


"Ugh," Skye said as she heard the knocking on her door. She glance at the clock in her bunk. "Ward! It's five AM, training isn't for another hour!"

"No training today Skye," He replied as he opened the door and turned on the light. The only response he received was Skye pulling the covers over her head to block out the light.

"Well, then why in the world are you waking me up?" her muffled voice demanded from under the covers.

"We have an urgent mission. Debrief in five," Ward answered, an amused tone in his voice as he walked away.

"Great," Skye said to no one. "A morning without training and I have to wake up even earlier than usual." She sighed dramatically, but ultimately decided that maybe it wasn't so bad, at least they were including her in a mission this time.

Timidly Skye stood up and stretched, her sore stomach protesting with every move. It had been two months since she was shot. Simmons had cleared her to return to training about three weeks ago and since then Skye had been pushing her limits. She would never admit it but her stomach was still bothering her. Not like _pain_ , pain but a pulling sensation that never seemed to go away. The pain was constant reminder of her stupidity and she wishes more than anything that she could just forget the whole ordeal. That is why she spent most of her time consumed in training; it felt normal, and reminded her of before.

Ward hated how she pushed herself. He would scold her ever time she did anything remotely dangerous. She would argue that it had been two months and that it was time, but he still refused to spar with her saying, "I admire your dedication, but the best thing you can do for yourself is to take it easy," or some crap like that. He was being ridiculous in Skye's opinion and she wasn't scared to tell him that.

Skye sighed, she hated feeling weak. That is why she was pushing herself to the breaking point. Why couldn't the team understand that? They were treating her like she would break if she was dropped and she hated it. Her nightmares and the fact that she basically had a panic attack every night already made her feel weak enough. Ever since she left the med pod she hadn't been able to sleep. Every night, when the exhaustion overwhelmed her, she would fall into a light sleep only to watch herself get shot over and over again in her dreams. Every night she was in the cellar again. She saw gun, she heard the shot, she smelt the blood, she even _felt_ the pain. The pain that made her whole body seem like it was on fire, but at the same time made her feel like all the heat from her body had left; leaving nothing but cold.

Sighing again Skye pulled a t-shirt over the tank top she wore to bed, and walked to the command center. As usual, as soon as she entered the room she was the center of attention. The team all studied her and made the same concerned face when they were finished.

"How are you?" Simmons asked. She walked to Skye's side, as if ready to catch her should it be necessary.

"Fine," was Skye's only reply. This is exactly what made her mad, the entire team constantly watching her. Constantly asking her how she was. In fact Skye couldn't remember the last conversation that she had without somebody asking how she was. Deep down she knew it was only because they were concerned, but it still bothered her. Skye never liked anyone to fuss over her.

"Really guys I'm fine," she assured them, although none of them looked convinced. Probably because of the bags under her eyes, that were evidence of her sleepless nights. She sighed and decided to change the subject. "So AC, what have we got?"

"Oh, right mission," Coulson said clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away from Skye. "HQ radioed in, we have been sent the location of a Centipede base. They seem to have obtained a highly dangerous weapon, one that has the power to create a pulse powerful enough to destroy buildings in the immediate area. They are sending our team to acquire the weapon and dispose of it."

"So what is the plan sir?" Fitz asked. Although, his thoughts seemed to be on the DWARF he was tinkering with.

"The weapon is being held in an underground base with only one entrance. The reason they are sending our particular team is because the mission requires a skilled hacker to hack the doors." Coulson said with a glance in Skye's direction.

Everybody—except Skye that is—opened their mouths ready to protest, but Coulson silenced them. "I am sorry, I don't like it any more than you do, but a hacker of Skye's skill is necessary for the mission. However, Skye will be staying in the van and Fitzsimmons will not even have to leave the bus. May, Ward, and myself will be going in to retrieve the weapon."

"But sir, why does Skye even have to be in the van, why can't she stay on the bus to do the hacking?" Ward asked, obviously not satisfied with Coulson's reassurances.

"There is no field or airport close enough to the base that is big enough for the bus," Coulson explained regrettably.  
"We could always..." May began, but was silenced by Skye.

"Seriously guys! I am fine, stop talking about me like I'm not here," Skye said her voice a little harsher than she intended. "I know you are all worried, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I am ready for this. Honestly, I am going crazy being cooped up all the time. You guys have basically had me on house arrest for the past two months."

She looked around waiting for objections from the team. Instead she heard the last thing she expected to hear, and it came from May. "She is right. I have seen her train. She is ready for this." Although they didn't looked convince the team all nodded.

"Ok Skye, but before we go I want Simmons to take a look at you." Coulson said in an all business voice, daring her to object. Although Skye didn't like it she knew better than to fight Coulson on this and just gave him a stiff nod. "Good. Simmons take her down to the lab now, we will be landing at 0800."

"Yes sir," Simmons nodded at Skye and turned to lead them to the lab. "I will probably just do a normal checkup and check your temperature, wound sight, reflexes..." Simmons continued to list of random things, but Skye had stopped listening. She was too busy thinking of ways that this examination could go wrong. Skye had been putting off an examination for weeks. Simmons had asked her several times but she would always make up some silly excuse like, "I am too tired," or "I am too hungry." Skye didn't really think Simmons bought those excuses, but she gave her space, and that was really all that Skye wanted.

"Ok Skye," Simmons voice startled her, "if you would take a seat over there." Simmons said pointing to one of the tables. Although, Skye got the feeling that it was more of an order than a request. So she did what she was told and for the next thirty or so minutes opened her mouth, started into a light, and did many other silly things like that.

"Alright, everything looks fantastic so far!" Simmons said enthusiastically. "Your reflexes are great, temperature is normal, and your pupil dilation is healthy again. Only thing left is to check the wound and see how that is healing up!" Simmons was smiling, but Skye could sense and undertone of sadness in her voice. Sometimes it was hard to remember that the team had been through a lot too. Sure, she was the one that got shot, but the team had gone days without sleep constantly searching for a cure. Not to mention the emotional pain that they experienced watching her suffer. Skye sighed, she was going to have to be more honest and appreciative—not wear a constant scowl when they were just trying to help her.

"Whatever you need doc," Skye said as joyfully as possible. Simmons looked surprised by her response, but didn't say anything. She came over and lifted Skye's shirt carefully, a brief look of worry crossing her face. When she reached out her hand and prodded the scar tissue, Skye couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

"What?" Simmons asked quickly withdrawing her hand, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, not at all," Skye lied quickly, "your hands are just really cold," Skye laughed. _So much for being honest_ , Skye scolded herself. Simmons studied her face for a couple moments but nodded and dropped Skye's shirt back down.

"Ok," she said hesitantly, "then you have my approval to return to the field."

"Thanks Simmons," Skye said as she rushed towards the stairs, leaving a worried looking Simmons behind.


End file.
